everyone's afraid of something
by lifeless girl
Summary: Tigress says that she's not afraid of anything. Po doesn't buy it. will he figure out what she's afraid of. just something that popped into my head.


Okay this is my first fan fiction so please be nice with reviews. disclaimer: I do not own kung fu panda. It belongs to DreamWorks.

Po dropped to the ground panting. "To….tired….can't….go….on!" Tigress stared at the pathetic panda and shook her head. "You're the one that wanted to do this." She said.

They were walking on a trail that Po found. He thought it would be fun for everyone to take a hike on it. He had no idea that it was ten miles long. Tigress didn't mind the distance. What she did mind was the fact that she was stuck with Po. Everyone else was "busy". It wasn't like she didn't have anything better to do than babysit him. But, Master Shifu said that someone had to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Since she was the most responsible, that someone was her.

Po glared at her and said "yeah, well I didn't think this trail would give me a heart attack!" Tigress rolled her eyes and continued walking. "We've only gone a few miles. Unless you want to quit we should keep going." She responded as Po caught up with her. "Alright" he said "but if I pass out you have to carry me back"

Tigress just groaned in response. "How you defeated Tai Lung I will never know."

For a few minutes it was silent. Until Tigress saw a spider crawl on to Po's head. She decided she should tell him.

"Po"

"Yeah?"

"There's a spider on your head."

Po screamed and started running around yelling "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!"

Tigress was shocked at how he was acting. "Po! It's off." She shouted. Po stopped running and checked his head. "Oh. Phew. Thank goodness."

Tigress chuckled. "The dragon warrior is afraid of spiders." She started laughing uncontrollably. Po frowned "Oh come on. I'm sure what you're afraid of is just as ridiculous as that" What he said immediately stopped Tigress's laughter. She said sharply "I'm not afraid of anything." Now Po was the one who started laughing. "Yeah right. Everyone is afraid of something. Crane's afraid of bats, Viper's afraid of heights, Monkey's afraid of the dark, and Mantis is afraid of female mantises." Po still didn't understand why.

"Well not me." Tigress said. "I'm not afraid of any-" She stopped when they reached the end of a river. It was very calm and had a trail of rocks leading to the other side. Tigress was frozen and her eyes were wide. Of course Po didn't see the strange way she was acting. He just said calmly "Hm. I didn't know there was a river here." As he jumped on the first rock.

Tigress backed up a step and said " Maybe we should go back. Uh…the others will be worried." Po walked back over to her confused. "We haven't been gone that long." Tigress turned so that he couldn't see her face. "Still I would feel better if we went back" She started walking but stopped when she realized that Po wasn't following. "NOW!" she ordered

Po stayed where he was. "What's up with you?" He asked. "All we have to do is cross the…river." He smiled when he realized it. "You're afraid of water!" Tigress turned and looked at him with anger. " Take that back. I'm not afraid of water!" Po was laughing hysterically. "Yes you are. You are afraid of water." Tigress growled. "NO I'm not!."

"Then prove it."

"Fine I will"

Hesitantly, Tigress put her foot on to the first rock. When she did a fish swam by and splashed her foot. She shouted and ran to a tree so that her back was against a rock. Then she saw that Po was laughing again."Alright I admit it. I'm afraid of water. I'm terrified of it. I'm a feline it's in my nature. There happy now?" She had been shouting ferociously and actually scared Po.

"You sound like being afraid is a bad thing." Po said sympathetically. Tigress sighed. "In my opinion it is. I've always thought that those who were scared were weak." Po gave a puzzled look. "Well I know some people who have fears that aren't weak." "Like who?" Tigress asked skeptically. "Like Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Master Shifu."

Tigress was slightly shocked. He was actually right. Po cleared his throat and said "I know someone else too."

"Who?"

"You."

Po rubbed the back of his neck as she said "Oh". "Yeah" He responded. Tigress smiled and said "Maybe it is not such a bad thing to be afraid." Po returned the smile and said "I'm glad you see it that way. So I guess we'll head back." Tigress's expression changed to threatening " Wait. If you say a word about me being afraid of water to anyone, they will be you're last words. Do I make my self clear?" Po gulped and said fearfully "Crystal"

Tigress became calm again and said "Then let's go back." After a few minutes of walking Po said "You know there are worse fears then water. I've heard of people who are afraid of long words."

Tigress laughed at that. "No. Really?" "Really." Po said "It's called sesquipedulophobia." When he said that they both stopped, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Then they made their way back to the Jade Palace.

Like I said it's my first one so if it's bad I'm sorry. Please give suggestions if any. I didn't make up the part about the fear of long words or male mantises being afraid of female mantises just so you know


End file.
